You're My Wonderwall
by aloneandhick
Summary: "A lost boy with innocent green piercing eyes was looking at me with a hint of anxiety and lust then I realized it was my step brother I was dreaming about." Life is unexpected. We'll never know what happens next and that's why I fell in love with someone I shouldn't even be with. But it's too late to stop now, I love him and I'm gonna do everything I can to be with him. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ "You're My Wonderwall" ~~~**

**_"A lost boy with innocent green piercing eyes was looking at me with a hint of anxiety and lust then I realized it was my step brother I was dreaming about. I find that so weird."_**

Summary: Life is unexpected. We'll never know what happens and that's why I fell in love with someone I shouldn't even be with. But it's too late to stop now, I love him and I'm gonna do everything I can to be with him. Forever.

* * *

BPOV

Today I found out my parents adopted a boy from an orphanage. He was abused and he was alone. Of course, my parents felt pity and sorry for the young lost, lonely boy and wanted to take care of him so that is why they adopted him. I guess I'll have to deal with it. There's nothing I can do anyway. His name is _Edward. _

They came home with the boy and he looked miserable, almost as if he didn't want to live in our house. I understood him because obviously no one wants to live in a stranger's house. My mom asked me to tour him around our house. Dad was at work at that moment and mom had to do some errands so we were left alone. Mom just trusted him to be alone with me and I don't know what was wrong with her. I was worried he might do anything to me but mom explained to me that he wouldn't. And I trust her.

He hasn't spoken yet. I didn't hear his voice. He didn't even ask questions. He simply remained silent and followed me around like a lost little puppy and he kept a distance too. After that tour around the house, the last stop was his room. I remember telling him that it was his room and his eyes got all wide and obviously he was shocked. I told him he should come to my room if he needed anything before I left.

So here I am now all alone in my room doing my homework because tomorrow is a school day and I already know it's gonna suck because school. I hate school. It's just physically and emotionally very exhausting. It's killing me slowly and painfully. Plus, we have this quiz about math that I need in my future life. _Not_. Who needs math? Seriously though, do people actually need this shit? No.

It's been a strange day and I am tired. I closed my lamp and drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Although at the middle of the night, I felt someone poking me on my shoulder. Damn, its fingers are too cold. I opened my eyes only to see green eyes looking deeply into mine. I almost screamed but I didn't cause I might wake up my parents. "What are you doing here?" I asked and then remembered he wasn't speaking to me or anyone because of the past.

I realized there were tears in his eyes and without thinking, I hugged him as he sobbed into my neck. I feel sorry for this boy too. He's lost. No doubt. God, I couldn't imagine what he must have been through. Mom said he was beaten by his step dad and his mom didn't do anything to help her own son and stop the motherfucker. He has a lot of bruises. It's obvious. And I think I saw scars of being burnt by a cigarette on his arms. Poor kid.

Eventually, I lay down and brought him with me. He later on laid his head on my stomach, while his arms are around my waist. I kept playing with his hair and finally he stopped crying, finally falling asleep.

Next morning, I woke up and his head is between my breasts and he was on top of me! I tried to push him away but my hands didn't have the strength. "Edward!" Still asleep. "Edward, wake up!" I yelled in his ear and his reaction was to jump out of my arms and fall on the floor. He hit his head. _Hard._ He groaned.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked as I went to him, "I'll go get an ice pack." I rushed downstairs and thank fuck, mom wasn't around making breakfast. She's gonna ask what happened and to be honest, I don't know how to explain.

When I returned, Edward was still on the floor. I hand him the ice pack but he doesn't take it so I did what I had to do. I place the ice pack on his head and he cringes before relaxing. After a while, he stood up going to my desk and started writing something on a piece of paper. He gave it to me.

_I'm sorry I woke you up last night. And thank you for your kindness. _I smiled at him and he half-smiled back, before leaving the room. I watched him leave. He must be so fucked up and so scared of everything. Yet, he still let me comfort him. I really wish I could do more than that and try to fix him. But I knew I couldn't do that. I push the though away and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

After eating breakfast, I saw Edward siting on the porch of our house. I simply said 'Bye' before going towards my car and heading to Forks High School. God, I hate my school and everyone in it. It's just so boring and there's nothing new. Same old shit hole. Once I was in my first class, all I could think about was Edward. I couldn't wait to see him again and I literally skipped last period and went home as fast as I could.

Mom and Dad wasn't home of course, I went to the kitchen and ate the leftovers of pizza last night. Edward wasn't around. Maybe he was in his room. I wanted to go see him and ask if he was okay but maybe he wanted to be alone so I simply went to my room and did everything that had to be done. I was playing one of Nirvana's song when all of a sudden, Edward comes to my room, eyes wide open and looking all pale and scared. I removed my earphones and walked towards him. "What is it? What happened?" I cup his cheeks and he closes his eyes at my touch. No answer.

_Oh, right. He won't speak. _

"What happened?" I asked again, letting him sit on the bed and handing him my notebook and a pen. He started writing again. I just stood in front of him the whole time. Finally, he stopped writing and I sit next to him, before reading.

_I had a nightmare again. About him. Hurting me. And my mom. I'm scared._

I didn't know what to say so I just wrap my arms him again, "He can't hurt you now. Or ever. I promise." I hope he believes me when I say it. I want him to believe that he's safe. And no one's gonna harm him from now on. I pull away and he wipes his watery eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. He looks at me and then to the bed and to me again. "Do you want to sleep here again?" I ask and he nodded, before writing again.

_Is that okay?_

"Of course it is," I turn off the lights and we both slept peacefully with my arms around him. Again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm bored as fuck and this story has been on my mind for a while now. So, should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~ "You're My Wonderwall" ~~~**

**_"A lost boy with innocent green piercing eyes was looking at me with a hint of anxiety and lust then I realized it was my step brother I was dreaming about. I find that so weird."_**

Summary: Life is unexpected. We'll never know what happens and that's why I fell in love with someone I shouldn't even be with. But it's too late to stop now, I love him and I'm gonna do everything I can to be with him. Forever.

* * *

I _woke_ up and Edward wasn't in my arms anymore. _What time is it anyway? _I checked my phone and it was barely 5 am, it was still dark outside. Where is he? I wanted to know where he was. I checked his room and he wasn't there. I was about to head back to my room when I heard him hiss in pain. In the bathroom.

Of course, the door was locked so I simply asked him if he could open it. "Edward, could you open the door?" He wouldn't open the damn door. After a few minutes, I was getting worried. "Please...let me in." I begged and finally, he opened it. I gasped.

What I saw made me want to scream. He's been cutting himself with a blade. I don't even know where he got it from. There was blood all over his shirt. And his wrists, oh god. "Edward! Why would you do this to yourself? Oh my god.." I was freaking out, I don't really know why he would hurt himself. Did he think it would do him any better?

I didn't know what to do and I wanted to tell my parents what happened because they would know what to do. But I didn't, because Edward stopped me. The cuts on his wrists were deep and the bleeding just won't freaking stop. "Why, Edward? I don't know what to do, it might get infected if we don't do anything.." He simply stood up from the floor before going to the sink and washing his wounds. He hissed and groaned because it hurts. It must have stung a lot. I hand him a small towel and he wrapped it around his wrists.

"Edward, why did you do it?" I hand him my phone and he started typing with his other hand.

_It makes me feel good._

"How does _that _make you feel good?"

_I want to numb the pain I feel in my chest and cutting helps me do that._

"Edward, I think you should stop cutting yourself. It's not gonna do you any better. Wrists aren't for cutting."

_I'm sorry. I just can't help it._

"I'll help you," I hold his hands and he looked at me in the eyes, tears slowly streaming down his face. I wipe it away with my finger. "Let's go back to sleep,"

* * *

School has been hell this week. There was a lot of homework and projects due next Monday and I'm so busy I have no time to do anything but do stuff related to school. _Ugh. _We also have exams next week so fuck me and my boring life. Great, isn't it?

The good thing is, it's Friday today and maybe I'll have a good weekend. After all, I'm almost done with everything. So I might as well go crazy tonight. And by crazy, I mean go wasted and sleep with someone for a night. _Not. _For me, crazy means to stay home and sing like a retarded person who doesn't have a life. You know what I mean? I'm just weird like that. No wonder why nobody likes me.

I was actually invited to a party. Believe me, I have friends but I don't like going to parties and all that stuff. I've never been high before! Or wasted! I'm just so good. Ha ha. _Yeah right. _But seriously though, it's just not my thing. I would rather watch the movies instead of partying like sick bitches and bastards.

My parents promised that we would all have dinner at a special place tonight but I wouldn't let my hopes up. They were barely home nowadays. Which is fine with me. But I kinda miss them a little. At least Edward's here. This week has also been good at some point. Edward and I eventually hang out sometimes. I let him listen to my iPod and we watched movies we both liked. It was fun. I guess I could say that we were both getting along quite well.

Anytime I ask him a question, he would use my phone to type on it. But I gave him a post-it note also called sticky note for him to write whatever he wanted to say or ask. He told me a few things about himself and what he likes. He said his favorite food is lasagna because his mom used to cook it for him when he was very small, he always liked The Beatles because his real dad used to hum it to him when he was about to sleep. He says he misses them both and he really wishes that if they were both still alive and things were so different then he would be happy if they were all together. He also told me that he liked my eyes. Which was weird but it was a cute compliment so I just said thanks.

I ordered Chinese food for the both of us and enjoyed eating while watching TV. I so wanted him to be able to talk to me because it seems to be annoying and tiring to be writing everything you have to say. "Edward, why won't you talk?" I blurted out, I knew it was because of what happened in the past. But what was the reason, exactly?

He stared at me, not smiling. Pale face. _Oops_. I shouldn't have brought it up. "I'm sorry. You don't need to tell me." I told him. He closed his eyes, almost as if he wanted to stop..something. He closed his fists too and I think he's seeing flashbacks. _Oh shit. I'm so stupid!_ "Edward?" I asked and he looked at before he started writing. This must be so hard for him. Maybe he feels like he _should_ tell me. And he's just doing it because I want him to. "Edward, it's okay..you only have to tell me if you really want to." Then he looked at me, with such emotions I couldn't quite understand before letting me read what he wrote.

_I stopped talking 6 years ago. Felix (My step dad) He was the reason why. He said I shouldn't interrupt or talk to him when he's talking or if he's doing something. But he was hurting my mom and I couldn't let him do it. I was young and I was stupid. I kicked him and he slapped me again and again. What hurts most is that he let me watch him hurt my mom. I couldn't do anything. He said it was my fault. I talked and interrupted him so..I got scared and I never talked again. It was all my fault._

I didn't even notice that I was crying. He thinks it's his fault. He shouldn't blame himself. After all these years, he hasn't spoken. I can't imagine what it must have felt like to see someone you love getting hurt and you couldn't do anything about it. But he was just a small boy back then, he didn't know anything. Or what he was capable of. What did he do to feel the pain and to get hurt like that? _Why?_ I don't get it.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry.." I couldn't take it anymore, I wrapped my arms around him and he was already crying. We were both crying. I couldn't think of anything to say and make him feel better but I know what I want, I want to be there for him. _Always._

* * *

**A/N: Poor Edward, huh? Please tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~ "You're My Wonderwall" ~~~**

**_"A lost boy with innocent green piercing eyes was looking at me with a hint of anxiety and lust then I realized it was my step brother I was dreaming about. I find that so weird."_**

Summary: Life is unexpected. We'll never know what happens and that's why I fell in love with someone I shouldn't even be with. But it's too late to stop now, I love him and I'm gonna do everything I can to be with him. Forever.

* * *

I was still shocked by the fact that mom had a day off today and dad will be home by dinner. It's Saturday and I'm gonna spend the night with my family. Mom decided that she would cook dinner and talk about stuff. She said she and dad was sorry they weren't there for me for a little while. I truly understand why, of course, they were busy and that happens. Mom just smiled at me and kissed both of my cheeks like she always do.

While I put the cupcakes in the oven, I heard mom talking to Edward in the living. "Edward..sweetie, I'm sorry if we hadn't been there for you. We're just so busy and a lot of things happened these past few weeks. I hope you don't feel so alone here. I haven't even talked to you...about _things_. Let's start to get to know each other by eating dinner, shall we?"

I wanted to go there and interrupt but I think they needed a moment. Plus, mom's right. They kinda adopted Edward, after all and they weren't home for awhile but I knew mom would do everything she can to be there for him. "Okay, come on. Let's eat. Carlisle's almost home." I heard my mom say and that was my cue. Edward was sitting on the couch and her next to him. They both smiled at me when they saw me so I smiled back, heading straight to the table where we usually ate when both my parents were home and placed the plates on it.

_Weird._

There's four of us now. It really is weird because I've only served three plates for the last couple of years. But it's a good thing, though. It doesn't bother me at all. After serving everything that had to be served, dad finally arrived. I hugged him tightly because I really haven't seen him for awhile now. "I miss you too, kid." He simply said. Me and my dad are very close. He just knows what I'm thinking most of the time.

"Hello Edward, how are you?" He asked Edward who just smiled. We prayed -_because my parents are both very religious persons_- before eating. Dad asked me about school and I simply said 'It was okay' and then he asked Edward questions that could only be answered with a nod and a shrug. Mom talked to Edward and to me and then she and dad started talking about work. Again. They always do, making me feel so out of place. It's a good thing Edward's here though, at least I wasn't the only one feeling awkward.

I look at Edward, who's sitting beside me, and realized that he was already looking at me. I blushed and smiled at him. He half-smiled before eating the cupcakes I made earlier. He loved it. Obviously. Yup, I make really great cupcakes, I can even have a small bakery when I grow up and sell sweet stuff. I giggled at the thought. "What's so funny, kid?"

"Nothing, dad. I just thought that I make really good cupcakes." I said with a shrug. "Oh yes, you do. I love your cupcakes, they're fantastic!" My dad said, laughing. After dinner, we all decided to watch a movie together. It was hard to find the perfect movie to watch but somehow we ended up watching something real good. Mom and dad decided to sit on the couch, cuddling and all. While I decided to lay on the big bean bag and Edward's on the floor just beside me. I've been watching him instead of the movie. The way he focuses on watching the movie and then he notices me watching him, he smiles at me before turning his full attention to the movie.

I hear dad yawn for the fourth or fifth time and he finally announced that he was gonna sleep. The movie wasn't even finished yet. "Goodnight dad." I said with a yawn. I was also a bit sleepy and tired but I wasn't going to sleep just yet. I want to finish the movie. "Goodnight, kid." He kisses my forehead and went upstairs with mom. It was just Edward and me now. "Do you like the movie?" I asked, all of a sudden. He nodded, not looking at me.

Movies have boring parts and this was it, I close my eyes for a minute or so and I'm being woken up already. Oh god. My body hurts and I moaned. I stood up nearly falling on the bean bag but someone held me. _Edward. _"Um, thanks." I mumbled before heading up the stairs. He followed me but then as I passed to his room, he stopped walking. "What?" I asked. He wrote something on a sticky note.

_I think I might try to sleep in my room tonight._

"Why," I simply said and it didn't even sound like a question.

_If I get used to sleeping in your room then I wouldn't want to ever spend a night in my room._

"It's okay, you know? But if you insist to stay in your room tonight then okay." I said, before walking away. I don't even know why I was acting this way. Did I really just say to his face that it was more than okay for him to stay in my room if he really wants to? Do I want that?

_Of course I do. All I want is to be there for him but I still don't know how to do that._

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Everyone! It's 6:30 am here and I'm still so wide awake! I hope you all have a great time, enjoy! :) I wrote this chapter just for you guys...You're welcome! xx**_  
_

**Lots of love,**

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~ "You're My Wonderwall" ~~~**

**_"A lost boy with innocent green piercing eyes was looking at me with a hint of anxiety and lust then I realized it was my step brother I was dreaming about. I find that so weird."_**

Summary: Life is unexpected. We'll never know what happens and that's why I fell in love with someone I shouldn't even be with. But it's too late to stop now, I love him and I'm gonna do everything I can to be with him. Forever.

* * *

I kept waiting for Edward to come to my room but hours passed and I realized he wouldn't. I guess I got used to him sleeping in my arms, I feel empty and I can't sleep. I've been awake for more than seventeen hours and I really want to sleep but my mind just wouldn't let me. It's a good thing there's no school tomorrow or else I would have to spend the whole day sleeping in school and not paying attention to anything.

When I was younger and I didn't want to sleep, my mom would simply say that I should just close my eyes and stop thinking about anything and just..._relax_. So that's exactly what I did and next thing I knew, there's sunlight behind my closed eyes. _Ugh no. _I still want to sleep.

A few minutes later, I'm eating breakfast and dad's kissing mom in front of my eyes. "Ew." I said, before closing my eyes. They both chuckle at me and dad kissed my cheek before leaving. "Honey, could you please wake up Edward? He needs to eat breakfast." My mom said and without saying a simple yes, I went up the stairs eager to see him.

I knocked at his door. "Edward?" A few seconds later, he opened it. He looks so sleepy and his hair looks like it's been fucked or something. "Good morning," I said and he smiled sleepily at me. "Mom said you should eat your breakfast." I mumbled before heading downstairs. Edward finally came downstairs and ate his bacon and eggs.

After eating, I helped mom wash the dishes and Edward just went upstairs to take a shower. "Honey, has Edward told you anything about what happened to him?" She asked. "He told me about Felix." I replied.

"What about him?"

"He told me that Felix was the reason why he stopped talking. " I stopped talking because my mom was looking at me with a weird expression on her face like she couldn't believe that Edward told me. "He told you that?" She just couldn't believe it. "Yeah, he did."

"What else?"

"He's having nightmares, mom. Every night. And he..he's been, um.." _Cutting himself._

"He's been what?" And then I remembered Edward didn't want my parents to know about the cutting.

"Nothing, forget it."

"Bella.."

"Do you know anything about what happened to him other than the fact that his step dad abused him?" I asked, trying to change the subject and thank god it worked. From the looks of my mom, I'm sure she knew..everything. Or maybe not. But she knows something I definitely don't know about Edward.

"Honey, I only know a little because of what the people from the orphanage found out about him and he's been though hell. What I can't believe is he told you something about his past and how it was so easy for him to do that. You see, they never found out the reason why he stopped talking...of course, they knew it's because of his step dad but never the specific cause. Do you know the reason?"

"Yes,"

"That's incredible. He trusts you. And it's barely been a month since you both met each other. What have you been doing these past few weeks, Bella?" She asked and then Edward picks the perfect timing to show up. We all stare at each other and the atmosphere has suddenly became awkward. I clear my throat, "I better go upstairs and take a shower." I muttered before running and nearly falling up the stairs.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt. As I was combing my long brown hair, my mom came in without knocking and making me jump like an idiot. "Mom!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you.."

"Where's Edward?"

"He's sleeping on the couch." I imagined him sprawled on the couch and smiled.

"So tell me what else did he tell you and why?" She asked, sitting comfortably on my _favorite_ rocking chair.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is an interview?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Honey, I'm serious here."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Well he hasn't told me anything besides that asshole, Felix."

"Language!"

"Sorry," I muttered even though I wasn't sorry.

"Tell me how he told you."

"Well, I actually asked him why he won't talk and he wrote it on the sticky notes I gave him and yeah, that's how I found out about it..."

"He just told you? No hesitation?"

"At first, he closed his eyes as if he wanted the flashbacks to stop and I told him that he only has to tell me if he really want to. And he did."

"Wow..what did you do to make him trust you so easily, honey?"

"Nothing, really. Maybe it's the fact that we basically see each other everyday. We've been hanging out a lot too." I said the truth but I didn't say that Edward's been sleeping in my room. Mom didn't need to know about that part. Mom looked at me, stunned. "What?" I asked cause this was really getting weird.

"Just keep doing whatever you're doing, honey. It's nice to know that you and Edward get along."

"Okay, mom. I will." I simply said and she hugged me before _finally_ leaving my room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, what do you think? (I think this chapter sucked!)**

**PS: Sorry if I have any mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~ "You're My Wonderwall" ~~~**

**_"A lost boy with innocent green piercing eyes was looking at me with a hint of anxiety and lust then I realized it was my step brother I was dreaming about. I find that so weird."_**

Summary: Life is unexpected. We'll never know what happens and that's why I fell in love with someone I shouldn't even be with. But it's too late to stop now, I love him and I'm gonna do everything I can to be with him. Forever.

* * *

It's been a month now since my parents kinda adopted Edward. You see, they didn't really change his last name into our last name. He's still Edward Anthony _Masen_ and that's not gonna change. I think. My parents want to help him, give him everything he needs and most importantly, they just want him to be happy. After all he's been through, he deserves to at least be happy once in a while.

Edward and I have been talking the same way through sticky notes or my phone. He doesn't sleep in my room anymore but he usually stays in my room all day. We have been watching a lot of movies and eating lots and lots of popcorn. And To be honest, it hurts to see Edward looking so sad sometimes. He just can't avoid it. A moment he's okay and then somehow, those flashbacks or something start to bother him. He usually closes his eyes and tears will slowly be streaming down his face. He wants the pain to stop and I would have done anything to take that away but I can't. I don't know how. It'll take time, of course but I'm actually willing to try to make it better for him.

I asked him about school and what he wanted to do. He said he studied at school till middle school but he stopped because his step father doesn't pay for his tuition. He then just bought books from the money he'd hide and somehow, he has learned a lot. I adore him for that. I told my parents and once again they were shock. Edward said he always wanted to become a singer in a band which I thought was really cool.

Edward is also really good at math. I don't know how but he really is. He helped me with my homework a few days ago and I got it all correct. He's real good at understanding the formulas and I'm not. I hate math. I hang out with Edward most of the time and I really like it. Having someone close to your age who lives in your house is a good think. I literally spent my whole life alone. My parents weren't home all the time. I didn't like hanging out with my friends because all they want to do is either get wasted or go to parties plus most of them are fake and I don't like fakers so basically I was a loner and I'm thankful Edward's here now.

With Edward around all the time, I feel comfortable and it feels like I could tell him anything. I know it's only been a month but it feels like I've known Edward a long time ago. Sound lame, I know but yeah that's how I'm feeling when I'm around him. I've never felt this way before. He's messed up inside but I know deep down he's trying his best to be stronger and to overcome his fear someday and to kill the pain he feels. He'll go through this one day and I want to be there when that day finally comes.

On a Wednesday night, Edward was crying in his room but I could hear him because I was right in front of his door. I was just worried. Then I hear him throwing away things and he sounded angry and mad. I wanted to go inside his room and comfort him but my mom stopped me, saying he needed space. She says I should go inside once he was finally calm. I waited until I couldn't hear anything anymore. I went inside and Edward was sitting beside his bed, his head against his knees and his arms around them tightly. I sat next to him but he didn't panic, he knew it was me and he knew I was there for him.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, I hate my school so much. OK. Sorry for the shitty update. ****Tell me what you think? **

**PS: Sorry for my mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~ "You're My Wonderwall" ~~~**

**_"A lost boy with innocent green piercing eyes was looking at me with a hint of anxiety and lust then I realized it was my step brother I was dreaming about. I find that so weird."_**

Summary: Life is unexpected. We'll never know what happens and that's why I fell in love with someone I shouldn't even be with. But it's too late to stop now, I love him and I'm gonna do everything I can to be with him. Forever.

* * *

Edward was fast asleep in his room so I decided to go back to my room and do my homework. But of course, I ended up surfing the net instead. Searching random shit instead of doing stuff related to school. An hour later, I finally decided to just finish what I really had to do and finally sleep because tomorrow is a freaking school day. If I really had it my way, I won't go to school anymore. It doesn't really make sense to me anymore.

I couldn't sleep right away which was totally normal. I slept around five am and I forgot to turn on my alarm clock. Edward was the one to wake me up, shaking me slowly and scaring the shit out of me. I looked at my phone and goddamn fuck it was almost eight am! I took a really quick shower and changed into a black pullover and jeans. I asked Edward if he was okay being alone. He just nodded. He was alone most of the time. I didn't like that. I mean what if something happens? I stayed with him for a while before finally leaving for school. I knew I was gonna be so late but it was worth it.

I was scolded by my teacher for being late. I didn't give a single shit and I was almost sent to detention for not having an excuse. I just didn't bother making an excuse. At math class though, Mike said we should hang out this Friday night. I said I'll think about it and he smirked at me. I've known him since I was a sophomore and he's actually okay but I don't know if I like him that way. He's a cutie with blonde hair and blue eyes but totally not my type. I might say yes though because I really have nothing to do. Except of course, stay with Edward which is much more fun. I talked about it with mom when I got home and she said I should go and have fun. I thought about it and I sent Mike a text saying I would come hang out with him.

I told Edward about it and he just smiled and continued watching one of Tim Burton's films. The truth is, I really want to spend my Friday night with Edward but my friends are starting to notice why I don't go out much so I'm giving it a chance. I really need to go out more. I wish I could bring Edward but it's too dangerous, I don't know yet if he's okay being around people. My dad says he needs time and I guess waiting is my new best friend.

Friday finally came and after almost two hours of getting ready I looked decent and ready. Mike came around 6:30, he was actually 30 minutes early. We decided to watch a movie and eat something afterwards. The movie was great, it's one of those great movies that really has an impact to you. I enjoyed it of course, I just hated the fact that Mike kept trying to hold my hand throughout the movie. I crossed my hands over my chest so he won't be able to hold my hand and that made me uncomfortable. We ate at a diner and around 10:30 pm, we left and he finally decided to drop me off to my house.

"Bella, I really like you." Mike said. I looked at him, shocked and really expecting him to say something like he was just kidding but he didn't. He just stared at me for a really long time before holding my face in between his hands before leaning forward to kiss me. I was too shocked to react so when I felt his lips against mine, my eyes went wide and I pushed him so hard. "What the hell?!" I screamed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." He said and I could see he was really sorry. "Goodnight Mike." I said, before running back to the house. Goddamn, my night was definitely ruined.

Mom was sitting on the couch watching TV when I went inside and as soon as she saw me she asked, "So how was your date?" She was smirking. Ugh. "It sucked." I replied, rolling my eyes at what just happened earlier. "And why is that?" She asks, "Mike tried to kiss me and I don't even like him." I said, honestly. "Who?" My dad growled, entering the living room. "Mike Newton." I said simply. "Do you want me to hunt him down, honey?" My dad asked and I laugh. "No thanks." I said my goodnight and went upstairs. Edward's door was open so I didn't bother knocking anymore, he was sitting on the floor, holding a piece of paper and a pen. "Hey," I said, startling him. I apologized immediately before sitting down next to him. He showed me the paper.

_How was your night?_

"Not so good."

_Why? What happened?_

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said, but after seeing his concerned face I decided to just tell him. "Mike kissed me and I didn't want that so I pushed him and I was mad. He said sorry and it looked like he really was sorry but who knows?" I closed my eyes after that, not really expecting him to write anything. I opened my eyes and his face was so close to mine. He was looking into my eyes like he could see through me and my heart and soul. What the fuck is happening, it's not even awkward at all. "Bella!" I hear my mom shout from downstairs. I cleared my throat and stood up leaving Edward. I don't know what happened but there was just something in his eyes. I shouldn't think about it. _God_.

"What's up?" I asked, "Mike's on the phone." I really don't want to talk to him right now but mom said I should to figure things out. My dad was right beside me, making sure he heard our conversation. "What do you want?" I ask him rudely. "Bella, I really am sorry. I was so caught up in the moment. I just thought you liked me too and I was wrong. I was being a jerk, I promise you it won't happen again." He said, sincerely. "Okay, Mike. Goodnight." I was still mad but not so much anymore. "Bye, Bella." I hang up. I went to bed after that, I really hope tomorrow wouldn't be a shitty day like today.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for my mistakes! Sorry for not updating. Prom was last week so things were busy Hope you understand. Bye!**_  
_

**xoxo**

**sam**


End file.
